Farmlands
It's a brand new season of Total Drama, and sixteen wild teenagers are in for the ride of their life, literally! Located in a beautiful, yet dilapidated farmland, the contestants will be split into teams, face the scorching heat and hard labor, competing in challenges against eachother, in order to win immunity. Whichever team ranks last will eliminate one of their teammates. Around halfway through the competition, the teams will disband, and it will be every camper for themselves. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will go insane without their regular daily life? Cast *Antonio *Chasity *Chief *Dianne *Echo *Flame *Justynn *Lamar *Marquesas *Melody *Quentin *Ruby *Summer *Stanley *Thomas *Uma *Wade *Zoe Chapters Chapter One: Back In Action The sweet, sweet aroma, of animal waste, and mud tainted the fresh, beautiful air of one of Canada's finest regions. The wildlife sprung, with roosters crowing, hens clucking, cows mooing, sheeps sheeping, and all of the above. But this beautiful, and relaxing environment was about to get ruined, by the worst, greediest creature on Earth. Human beings, that's right. A familiar face walked across, in front of the camera, giggling. "Is it on?" The girl joyfully questioned. "What's what, you want me to start? Oh, right! Oh my gosh, isn't this exciting? It's a whole new Total Drama, and for the past six seasons, you've watched some of the most beloved, and even hated contestants compete for money! Relationships springing, and conflicts blossoming, oh, it's drama of course! Hehehe, one of them, was moi, who nearly won for my Cody-Wody-kins..." Sierra continued giggling, as she introduced the show. "This time, it's reloaded, with a new hostess, and a whole new cast! Eighteen of the most outragest and whackiest teenagers from across the North American continent have been personally selected by me, and my most faithful assistant, who competed in two seasons, and has a huge fanbase on my blog, everyone loves him..." The sarcastic boy, with Indian decent rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet they do, isn't that quite the stalker-licious thing?" Sierra chuckled. "Oh, stop it Noah, let me talk! But, I just can't get over how exciting this is! I need a paper bag, or just, any bag! Hehehe!" "Do you want me to do it?" Noah smirked, but still extremely annoyed with his fellow host. "Ugh, alright. Eightteen totally normal, and loveable kids are going to compete, in this totally luxurious, and peaceful, dilapidated farm house from the eighteenth-century, or so it looks like. They'll be split into three teams this season, as Sierra wanted 'to think outside the box', although the show's already had that twist, huh. Original. They'll compete in the safest, and calmest challenges in Total Drama history, alright, you should already be able to tell that it was sarcasm, pfft, this show keeps getting worse and worse." Sierra darted in front of the camera, consequently smacking Noah out of the screen. "Ooh, we've also got some new twists! The team that comes first in the challenge, will stay in the grand, luxurious resort farmhouse, with amazing dining and entertainment packages that come with the ride! The team that comes in second will have to reside in the dilapidated farmhouse, and so will the team in last place, but, the last place team will vote someone out, and they... will take... the all new elimination devise! I thought of it all on my own!" "Yeah, we were thinking what better ways we could harm and humiliate a bunch of teenagers, but then we realised we can send them flying in the air via canon, hundreds of yards away, into an unknown destination, maybe it's a boulder, maybe it's a house, maybe it's a solo. Meh, we never test this things." Noah cut her off, rudely. She giggled intentively, and lifted up Noah, twisting him around in mid air, "Y'know, we never tested this thing! We don't want lawsuits, now do we? Hehehe! You're almost as light as Cody-Wody, huh?" She prepared him into the canon, and set it off, and the teen was launched into the air, screaming. "The Launch of Shame, what do you think? Awesome, right! I love this show! It inspires my creativity!" Noah smirked. "If your creativity is managing to pick twenty locks, and breaking into Cody's house, and kidnap him, all without being caught, then sure, you're creative." Sierra stood, confused, and looked at the canon. "Wait, didn't I just launch you in that?" "Ugh, no, you just launched the kid who could barely even lift the backup boom mic, nice going." Noah rolled his eyes, annoyed with her. "Why did I agree to this?" "Ah, well, it seems safe! Hehe!" Sierra replied. "Hosting this show is so amazing, my blog, is going to be huge! I'm going to be more Internet and real life famous than I already am!" Noah folded his arms. "Isn't the Internet your only life? Anyway, stop with the dribble, we have a show to host, and, a cast to introduce. So, let's just get this stupid game over with." A tractor pulled up on the rough, dirt road, which contained our first castmate of the season. The tractor door opened, and she steathily slid out, watching for something. She immediately ducked in the long grass, hiding from something. "Psst, do they know I'm here?" She immediately launched up, staring at the camera, intruiged. "Oh right, I'm on live television! You can't catch me, government, I will expose you for all you're worth, and you, will never, ever, ever stop me, not on my watch! Prepare to fail!" Sierra and Noah glanced at eachother, and Sierra finally introduced her properly. "Alright, this is our first contestant so far, I'm so excited!" Sierra pulled out her phone, snapping a picture of her. "This is going on my blog, dubbed, Memoirs of a Hostess. It was either that, or 'I Dream of Cody-kins', but, I already used that for a previous one, and, yeah. Hehehe!" Noah folded his arms, "Does Cody have to relate to everything you say?" Uma stood up, and shook Sierra violently by her shoulders, furious. "Why did you tell them my name? Ugh, now they are going to track me down quicker, not if I can help it!" She instantly darted away, only to collide into a pole, subconsequently knocking her out. "Hm, that saved time, as we were about to ask her to there. Meh, less work for me." Noah shrugged. "Someone who's nuttier than Izzy, could you believe it?" Sierra shrugged, while typing away on her phone. "Eh, she's not that bad, but she's already a hit with the fans! This show is going better than I expected!" "You really don't have a life, don't you?" Noah rolled his eyes, teasing her. Sierra gazed into a picture of Cody on her cell phone, "I live, and breathe, for Cody..." Noah raised an eyebrow, "yeah, that's totally romantic, if not, stupid." The second tractor arrived by the long grass, and stopped. The door opened, revealing a girl with long black hair, holding a camera which includes printing capabilities in one arm, and a scrapbook and journal in her other arm. She stared at Uma, and begun to write in her notebook, reading aloud as she wrote. "Hm, aluminium foil hat, probably leads her to be a conspiracist, and that dent in the pull and her unconscious probably means she's a total klutz. By the way, what's her name?" Sierra faced the camera, "audience, fans, this is Echo! Oh, and to answer your question, you're right about her, and her name's Uma." Taking a picture of her, she pulled out the printed photo, and slipped it into her bag. "This'll be useful, as I put the pieces together. Well, good to be here I guess..." "Uh, what are you doing?" Noah questioned her, confused. "I like to observe other people, see how they react to certain things, their personality, traits, motives, all so I can get the upper edge on them," Echo begun to explain, "so, let's refer to it as some sort of strategy if you wall." Noah sighed, "gotcha." Immediately after this, Uma launched up into the air, glaring at Echo, "ahuh, I know who you are! The camera, books, you're a spy, from the government! Out to stop me in their tracks. Well, not if I have anything to say about it!" Uma, in attempt of escape, tried to dart off again, but collided into the pole, subconsequently knocking her out for the second time in a row. Echo raised an eyebrow. "So, my predictions were correct after all." The third tractor pulled up, which would obviously contain the third contestant, and if you can't work out those basic mathematic thing, then, you probably shouldn't be reading this. He rubbed his hands together with soap, and sprayed the air with antibacterial spray. "Ugh, all the germs here on this farm, this is just, ugh, disgusting, and very unhygenic." "Interesting," Echo continued writing in her journal, and snapped a photo of him, slipping it into her bag. He folded his arms, "why are you taking photos of me? I demand you to stop." "You realize that you are on national television, where people are watching you right now? This really shouldn't make much of a difference." Echo looked at her notes, and looked back up at him, testing out a theory. "By the way, you have a bit of grime on you." The teenager, completely freaking, begun to search his body for it, "no, I can't get dirt on me! Think of all the bacteria, ah!" '''Echo's Confessional: '''Hm, interesting cast so far. They've all got their major flaws, but, plusses too. I can just tell it'll be a good game, I just need to slip into the background, while they get mad and vote eachother off. Sierra watched, confused by all the mayhem. "Well, ladies and gentleman, and my Cody-kins if you're watching, that's Justynn! Noah snarkily added, "not that you'd want to know, anyway." '''Justynn's Confessional: '''Why did I even sign up for this? And how can they just, ugh, they're so messy, and horrible, and I think I am going to freak out. The fourth tractor pulled up, and yes, it contained the fourth contestant. It stalled, and smoke puffed out of it, and the teenager emerged from the vehicle. His appearance was sloppy, and his brown hair was greasy, and tangled, and he smelled of cheese. He stretched his arms, sighing, "man, I haven't done that in a long, long time. Darn, the sun's killing me, it's been a while." "What do you mean, by a while?" Noah questioned him. "Oh, and by the way, this is Thomas." Thomas chuckled, guiltily, "ah, nothing man, just... stuck to the coach, gaming, television... Y'know, regular things." Noah grunted, "that's not really normal." "Come on, don't you ever get that feeling like you never wanna unglue your eyes from the screen?" Thomas replied, awkwardly. "Anyone?" Sierra agreed, joyfully. "Oh my gosh, yes, that was like me with my reruns of Total Drama, tbh, lol!" Echo stood back, documenting this all, Uma was still unconscious, and Justynn was horrified by him. He gulped, taking a few steps back. "Stay away from me, Thomas,," he felt like hurling, "you smell like cheese, you need a shower, ugh! This is horrible!" He pulls out the spray, and sprays it into the air, and shortly after, the smell goes away. Thomas folded his arms. "Come on, I can't be that smelly." He then took a whiff of his armpits, to find out, "oh, man, maybe, just maybe, you're right. So, we get food here, right? And wifi, television?" "That will be all explained later!" Sierra answered, "but, for the most part, probably not!" "Aww, man," Thomas grunted, "how am I supposed to catch up on everything, like, tv and gaming related? With the new Gamestation 3, and T-Box 720 coming out, I need to know everything." Noah folded his arms, "have you watched the show? Since when did anyone get anything luxurious, except for that first class thing. Besides, we're out in the middle of no where, on a farm, I don't think we're going to get great reception here anyway. I think this is the wrong show for you." The fifth tractor pulled up, and because the driver was ever-so, trendy, and fabulous, his tractor was magenta, and had glitter and rainbows on it. The fifth contestant stepped out of the vehicle, with orange hair, a tracksuit, and a grin on his face, and his smile to the other contestants looked, somewhat evil. "Prepare to lose, suckers. You all better back down, and just, hand the million dollars over to me," he bragged, "I mean, I'm probably the only one here with any skills, so, you all better just drop it." Uma suddenly awoke, screaming. "Ah, a ginger!" She launched up, into the air, screaming, "you people, have no souls, and are sheepishly working for the government in a huge, evil, conspiracy!" She attempted to dart off, but collided with the pole for a third time, subconsequently knocking her out. Noah rolled his eyes, "is she ever going to stop doing that?" Echo raised her camera, about to snap a photo of the boy, with an evil snark, and looking all tough, and Sierra joined her, slightly blocking her view, which annoyed him. "Girls, I'm all this, I know, but, I've got a game to win." "Uh, sorry, don't get the wrong idea." Echo attempted to ignore him, and wrote a bit in her journal. "Yeah, you're just in denial," He replied, "every girl just adores the jocks." Echo shrugged, holding in her frustration, "that's kind of an ignorant and hasty generalisation if you ask me, but, believe what you want to." Sierra, giggling, while uploading the photo on her blog, announced the contestant. "Guys, lol, this is Quentin!" Thomas waved, "uh, hey bro." "Sorry, I have this policy, of not talking to losers," Quentin shoved him away, "winners only." Sierra sprung to her feet, squealing, like the fangirl she is. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I remember that quote," she pointed out, "it's from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, in which a pompous Heather says to the sweet, Zoey! Wow, the nostalgia.... it's been a while." She begun wiping tears from her eyes, "sorry, just having, a sweet, moment, oh, I love this game..." Noah replied. "Speak for yourself." Thomas chuckled. "Eh, it kinda speaks for me also!" Yet another tractor pulled up by the farmlands, and yes, it contained the sixth contestant, incase you couldn't work it yet. Wow, doing all the work for you guys. The teenage girl wore regular clothes, and had tied back, dirty blonde hair, and smiled at the cast. "Hi, I'm Summer. It's great to be here on Total Drama. I hope I can lead my team, and accelerate them to victory." Quentin rolled his eyes, "um, no need, I'm already a champion athlete. You're not necessary." "All good teams should have both a great athlete, and strong leader," Summer defended herself, "I guess I'm fit for both categories, but, you're always welcome, Quentin." Echo wrote down in her journal, "hmm, self absorbed a bit, big leadership thing..." Summer replied. "Well, I hope for a great competition." "It's Total Drama, obviously it's going to be great." Sierra said. Noah added, "we're all entitled to our opinions." The seventh tractor pulled up, and yes, the seventh contestant exited the vehicle. He had firey red hair, and didn't look to pleased. He kept flipping open, and closing the lid for his lighter, which gave him a more evil, and sadistic look. "You all better stay out of my way, and don't even try to cross me, or it'll end up in flames." Noah announced the contestant, reluctantly, "oh, right, his name is Flame. Not sure if that is ironic or not, but meh." Quentin folded his arms, "bring it on, red." Flame crunched up his knuckles, picked up a random, dead leaf, and lit it on fire with his lighter. It disintergrated quickly after, and Flame grinned. "You want to end up like that, be my guest, but if you're looking to survive, you better watch your back, orange." "It's Quentin," he replied, "and secondly, you better watch your back." Echo watched the quarrel, writing more in her journal, which read, "clashing personalities, angry, possible arsonist history." Thomas spoke, attempting to ease the campers, "I think we all should, uh, maybe, calm down?" Summer added, firmly, in agreement. "Yes, let's all calm down, and work together as team." "How do you even know that you'll be on the same team?" Noah questioned her, "flawed logic." Flame shouted out loud, angrily. "Just everyone, shut your mouths!" The eighth tractor pulled up, yes, eighth is a wierd word spell, and yes, the eighth teenager stepped out. She was pretty big herself, and was of African-American descent. She had a regular outfit on, and had long black hair, and looked pretty aggressive herself. She waved her fingers as she walked out, and her body knocked Noah out of her path, "ain't no sista taking out Marquesas today." Noah brushed himself off, and looked at the girl. "You've got to be kidding me." "Oh, and what's that supposed to be, short thing?" Marquesas glared at him. "Marquesas is the only winner here, so all of you better step down, and put away those frowns, gurls, and guys." Noah glanced at her, "well, you don't exactly look like, how do I put this, winner quality." "Puh-lease," Marquesas waved her fingers, talking in a sassy tone, "I'm the best quality of anything you could every get, little boy, so ya'll better get that straight in yo' minds." "Would that include loser quality as well?" Noah chuckled, only to regret this moments later. Marquesas slapped him across the cheek, furious. "You want to start something, I'll be the one to finish it, so yo' cheeky butt better watch itself, homie." Echo continued writing her observations in her journal, Uma scratched her head, waking up, Summer stood there, Quentin stood there, Flame stood there, Stanley stood there, and Marquesas just glared at them. "Any of you fools going to talk, or just leave a sista' hanging here?" "Ssh," Uma warned her, "be quiet, or the Illuminati will hear... They're watching us all, it's all in their evil, diabolical plan, to destroy us all when we least expect it..." Marquesas folded her arms, not fooled. "Girl, you been drinking the Gruel-Aid or something? That junk is whack." Uma rolled her eyes, "sure, sure, that's just what they want you to believe." "Are you saying I'm too dumb to think for myself, gurlfriend?" Marquesas punched her fist into her hand, in a threat-like way. "Because if you did, you is going down!" "Uh, no time. This show is on a schedule, and the first episode, is like, always live." Noah replied. The ninth tractor pulled up against the ever so sweet farm, containing our ninth competitior. Why is this even being explained, it's so easy to figure out, wow, get a brain, losers. A female with flowing light brown hair, sunglasses, and a large amount of luggage exited. Lifting up her glasses, she grunted, upset, "seriously, this is it? A pathetic, ugly, smelly farm? Ugh, this show has had a plane, trailer, resort, and everything, and even a cabin... but a farm? Ugh, I deserve better than this, let me call my father..." Rummaging through her purse, she pulled out her phone. "I need to call daddy, and he can get me out of here! He can fork out a million dollars, which I'd win either way, so, no point on being here." "Dianne, you have to play!" Sierra giggled, "it's in your contract, silly! Also, no phones." She snatched her personal item, and stuffed it into her pocket. Dianne fell to the floor, in horror. "No! How am I supposed to get my celeb gossip, make up tutorials, and phoning my friends all night without this? It's my life! You can't do this! I will get my daddy's lawyers on you guys!" Noah folded his arms. "I'm betting she's a first out." Echo, writing in her journal, nodded her head in agreement. "Excellent observations." "Who's first out doesn't matter," Quentin begun to brag, "because I'm the only one winning this game." Marquesas pumped her chest out, smacking her arms onto it, making herself seem tough. "Yo, dog, you want to talk like that again, and you'll get the beat down! I am a wonderful lady, who will take home the cash prize, whether you freaks like it or not." '''Marquesas's Confessional: '''I came to win, and these people think they're the best. I've been through the rough, yo, I've been through everything, I'm like, titanium. I'm a single lady, ready to take down the lot. Bring it on. Summer smiled, "Come on guys, let's learn to get along." Dianne rolled her eyes, in disagreement. "Not going to happen. I do not associate myself with any of you guys. I will not be staying here, my daddy will airlift me out of here." Suddenly, her phone rang in Sierra's pocket. Sierra instantly pulled it out, and answered, "Hello, it's Sierra, currently hosting Total Drama Farmlands... what's that... you know? You're watching it live? Oh, ok." She handed the phone to Dianne. "It's your daddy! This is your only phonecall of the season! Twists, amirite?" Dianne snatched the phone back out of her hands, quick to answer it. "Daddy, hey, so, can you get me out of here? What do you mean? I need the money, but, you're rich. If I quit, I'm grounded for life? No... no!" She smashed her phone, upset, and begun to break down. Flame glared. "This girl really makes me want to burn something, ugh." "There's grime," Justynn said, "all over her disgusting dress. How can she go ou tlike that?" After hearing this, Dianne let out a huge squeal, completely upset and horrified about this. "Oh, my god," she cried out in horror, "get it off! Now!" Thomas smiled. "Whoa, this girl sounds like she's on that horror movie series, with the chainsaw, random guy, and how they scream really loud. I watched like, all ten films of the franchise in a day, whoot! I went through a lot of candy and chocolate, good times." "Give it up, couch potato," Quentin replied, "you guys are just making it way eaiser for me." "Well, these first nine contestants are half of our cast," Sierra cheered, "isn't this getting better by the minute?" Noah folded his arms, "My crib better have A.C, or I'm going to die. Oh, and if I'm sharing with you, forget it, please don't go Cody obsessed like in All-Stars, please." Sierra held out her phone, gracefully, "Don't worry, Noah, I can contact my true love at any time..." Dianne replied, confused. "Creep, much?" Flame glared, "I hate creeps." The tenth tractor pulled up, containing our tenth teenager. He was African-American, wore basketball clothing, and seemed like a realtively normal person, which is pretty weird for this kind of show. He waved to the other contestants, introducing himself. "Yo, dawgs. It's Lamar." "Just step down," Quentin bragged, "I've already won. I'm a champion athlete, with so many trophies, it's not even funny anymore." Uma immediately awoke, gasped at Quentin again, and stood shocked. "Oh my gosh," she screamed, "it's a ginger!" In a panic, she darted away, but collided with the pole for a fourth time. Lamar, impressed, but trying to make himself look better, replied. "Well, you know, I almost qualified for the Olympic Games, it didn't fit my schedule though, of incredible weight lifiting to the maximum." "Heh, sure bud." Quentin replied. "Just, stay out of my way, Nike Boy, and you'll be fine until you're voted out." Marquesas checked out Lamar, and bit her lip. "Mmm, looking fine, boy. I get what I like." Lamar rolled his eyes, "Sorry girl, but, I've already got a girlfriend back home." The eleventh tractor pulled up, containing a hispanic male, who looked very attractive, and had brown hair, and abs that would melt the sauce of the devil. Stepping off the bus, he winked at everyone, and stared into the camera, gracefully. "It's a me, Antonio! Don't you all just love me? I'm absolutely famous?" Noah rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." "Arrogant." Echo begun writing down. Antonio stood, shocked. "I am not arrogant, just, pure gold for the camera!" He blew at kiss at the camera, and winked. "All the viewers at home love me!" Sierra, browsing through her phone folded her arms. "Actually, you're one of the least popular member of the cast, according to my statistics, along with Dianne and Quentin... WHAT PEOPLE VOTED FOR ME TO BE BAD, AND CODY?" Antonio folded his arms, "All press is good press." "Whatever helps you sleep at night," Noah scoffed. Uma got off, and saw as Sierra was browsing through her phone. She snatched it off her and begun to read. "New," she started, "hmm, new, New World Order! Sierra is illuminati! Run for your lives! I will expose you, hear me? And you can't stop me, Obama!" Noah replied, "We are in Canada, Obama's in the United States." Elimination Table